Through Love
by Chilo
Summary: AU . A collection of one-shots on each vow that Syaoran and Sakura made when they married each other, showing exactly how much they meant when they said "I do." SxS Rated for language and suggested themes.
1. Joining

**A/N: Hey there! :P I'm really excited to get writing this collection of one-shots. :D I'm so excited, I'm shaking. Lul… the idea came to me last night as I was getting my sister some tums because she didn't feel very good. I thought about, randomly, the marriage vow "in sickness and in health." So, I came up with the idea of doing a little one shot of all the little vows made during marriage. I'm going to try and take it apart and use it accordingly. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. **

**--**

**Chapter I**

**Joining**

**--**

It was most like a dream. Something she'd never had imagined to come true was happening here and now. It was everything she ever could have hoped for.

She was so grateful to everyone's help and support. Especially Tomoyo, who had been too into helping prepare and cater this wedding. Not the mention her stunning, blazing-frosted dress, all "provided from the best, only for the best", as her amethyst eyed cousin had said. The only thing the auburn haired woman really did was choose the theme, a "Winter Wonder."

It was her day, as well as her husband-to-be's.

Strung from the ceiling and decorated everywhere were many different ornaments of snowflakes, a dull yet dazzling theme of light blue, white, and a darker blue dotting in amazing patterns. Everyone stood dressed similar to their surroundings, all blended into the atmosphere. Her breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of a handsome young man with messy chocolate locks. He looked incredibly dashing, fit into a light blue tuxedo with a nice white tie and navy blue buttons lining down his jacket.

Fujitaka Kinomoto comfortably walked his daughter down the isle, proud to an unimaginable level. He wished nothing but happiness for her, and felt as every step they took, that happiness became closer and stronger.

Syaoran acknowledged the older man with a nod, smirking as he linked arms with her. Fujitaka gladly handed her over, murmuring his unexplainable thanks.

She fought the tears ready to pour from her emerald optics. She wouldn't be able to stand crying at her own wedding. She sniffed, nearly trembling with the effort.

There was a shuffle next to her. The arm in which she grasped angled slightly as the chocolate haired man peered at her, concern tainting his amber orbs. Despite his concern, he couldn't help but smile.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" He asked, his deep voice as gentle as possible.

She threw on a stronger face, the glint at the corners of her eyes not tricking him in the least bit. She smiled brightly—so beautifully. "Nothing at all! What makes you think there's something wrong?" She flinched as her voice came out high-pitched and squeaky.

His gaze softened as he immediately became accustomed to her pure self. His chest swelled with pride. Surely he didn't deserve this woman, standing side-by-side with him. He chuckled faintly, wondering when he was going to wake up from this fantasy.

"Just an itch. But, please don't cry," he reached over and swiped a stray tear that had spilled out that was running down her cheek. He knew for the life of him, very well, that she couldn't help it. It was worth a try supporting her like this, though.

Calmly, she took a deep breath in. As the warmth in his hand left her cheek, she slowly exhaled and nodded, auburn tresses falling naturally around her feminine features.

The best-man and the maid of honor stood quietly at the side, quite satisfied with their work.

Sakura meaningfully clutched her white and light blue iris bouquet to her chest as the ceremony began. Everyone took their seats, applaud reciting.

The preacher smiled grandly. "We come here today for the joyous occasion and celebration of the joining of Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura in marriage, and to witness as you pronounce your marriage vows to one another. This is a sacred union of hearts and lives joined by the most strong and tender of ties. This union is created out of friendship, respect and love. "

She was just about ready to burst. He was already impatient.

"True marriage is more than the joining in the bonds of matrimony of two persons. It is the uniting of two people that are already attuned to each other. When such a true bond already exists between two people, it is a joyous occasion for an outer acknowledgment to be made. This acknowledgment is the reason for this ceremony and this gathering today. We are here to bear witness to the joining into the closer relationship of husband and wife of two already beloved friends."

He smirked, seeing audacity. They were far more then beloved friends. He didn't dare interrupt, though.

"Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura, we rejoice that out of all of the world you have chosen each other, and that you have experienced the deeper meaning and richness of life in sharing it with each other. Your future with its hopes & dreams, its successes and disappointments is hidden from your eyes today. Love will make it easy, acceptance and forgiveness will make it a joy. May then, this love with which you have joined your hands and your hearts never fail, but grow deeper and stronger as the years go on."

And, that was it. They were barely into it, and she was already crying. Syaoran chuckled as the preacher halted, shocked by her reaction. "Oh, I'm so sorry, miss…" Everyone else followed along with a light wave of laughter, all in sudden realization of what was happening.

She blinked, unaware of her tears. She wiped them away, smiling reassuringly. "No, I'm sorry…"

"Go on and continue." Syaoran urged, comfortingly tightening their linked arms. He smiled warmly at her.

"Well… you are adding to your life not only the affection that you heart desires, not only the happy companionship of times spent together, but a deep trust and consideration for one another as well. You are agreeing to not only work out your own challenges but also to help one another. You are finding in each other that which compliments your life. You are agreeing to carry a part of each others responsibilities.

"You are entering in on an act of pure faith in which you give of yourself to the utmost. In to this state of marriage the two of you now come to be united."

Sakura smiled sweetly, butterflies soaring in her. Syaoran couldn't stop his smile as well, overcoming joy enlightening him.

Syaoran cleared his throat comfortably finally given his cue, turning towards his fiancée after unlinking their arms_. _He hesitated at first, captivated in her lovely emerald pools. He took both of her petite hands into his own, continuing on, strong and confident. "I, Syaoran Li_,_ today I take you for my wife. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Her heart skipped a beat, sheer joy overwhelming her. Count on Syaoran to overdo things. He was such the romantic type, something she deeply loved. Shyly, she came forth with her own vow.

"I, Sakura Kinomoto, take you, Syaoran Li, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

Syaoran searched her grandly, both their smiles never leaving their figures.

The preacher smiled widely. "Wonderful. You have vowed your love to each other. Are you now ready to confirm that love in the responsibilities of a marriage?"

Eagerly, both said yes.

Syaoran dug into his pant pocket, locating a small box. Sakura quickly gratefully took hers from Tomoyo, who had been more than happy to hold it for her until this moment. They were quickly back in place and ready to move on towards the end of the ceremony

"We have heard the vows that you have made to each other, and now may your love and understanding grow throughout the years. May you seek each others happiness, and recognize each others needs as though they were your own. May yours always be a shared adventure, rich with moments of serenity as well as excitement, vital with problems that test as well as successes that lift, marked with a sense of personal freedom as well as mutual responsibility."

With that, she opened her box, revealing an elegant, but suitable golden ring for a man. He gladly lifted his hand for her. She placed it on his ring finger, which she thought was a very fitting name.

Syaoran opened his own box, Sakura blinking questionably as she spotted a cheap looking plastic pink Barbie ring presented towards her. "Oh.." Syaoran closed the box, tossing towards Eriol. Eriol caught it by surprise. The chocolate locked man dug into his pocket again, laughs echoing from their guests. Sakura laughed as well, murmuring something about how silly he was.

"Here we go…" he pulled out a similar looking ring box, opening it dramatically. A perfect shine reflected off of the ring, displaying numerous pink shaded diamonds, beautifully accompanied by gold. Calligraphic writing was encarved onto the gold, indeed showing it's price range. "If you don't accept this ring, Sakura, I'll take that as a very offensive move. It means you don't want to marry me." He joked as he slid it onto her finger. Sakura was speechless as she inspected the ring, awestruck. He slid the box back into his pocket, smirking devilishly.

"Thank you.."

"No, thank you." He countered.

The preacher continued. "Do you, Sakura Kinomoto, take Syaoran Li as your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to comfort and to guide him forever more?"

She nodded, all of this nearly too much. "I do."

"Do you, Syaoran Li, take Sakura Kinomoto as your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise to love and to care for her forever more?"

He thought it was quite an obvious answer. "I do." He said proudly, nonetheless.

"Then may you find in each other companionship as well as love, understanding as well as compassion, challenge as well as agreement. May your home be an island where the pressures of the world can be sorted out, brought into focus, and healed.

"Where personal needs do not tower over concern for each other, where the immediate does not blur more distance goals, and where the warmth of humor puts life into perspective. And above all may you find an ever richer meaning and joy in the high adventure of lifelong loving and growing together.

"By the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you, Syaoran Li, and Sakura Li, husband & wife.

"You may now kiss the bride."

That was all he needed as he sweetly closed the distance between them, softly trailing his finger up her chin, angling her upwards. He bended down, delicately placing a tender kiss on her lips. She strung her arms around his neck, careful with the bouquet, and returned the kiss.

--

**A/N: Sorry to end it here, but for style reasons, I'm going to stop it right here.**

**This fic will have roughly 15 one-shots in it, if you really want to go back and count each vow they made to get an exact number. :P**

**This is just the introduction...**

**Please review! :3**

**~Chilo**


	2. In Times of Distress

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! It really does make a big difference, and I hope to see more reviews in the future. And I thought it didn't make much sense since I'm titling these "chapters", I wanted to make it clear that these are not in a specific order. :3**

**--**

**  
Chapter II**

**  
In Times of Distress**

**--**

So many drafts, too many misprints, unimportant details, ideas that didn't make sense and an over all writer's block halted her from doing very much. She sighed to herself, removing her reading glasses. She rested her elbow on the desk, laying her chin in her palm as she grudgingly looked over the mess. Out of habit, she chewed on the end of the seeing utensils.

Sakura was a part time author, ranging from short stories, kid books, poems and small novels. She was barely making half of what she wanted to, and always had hopes of getting a best-seller with her skills as a writer. She couldn't imagine going full time, though. Usually, best sellers were longer books. She didn't have enough time to focus on writing just one book that might not even make it. She wanted to help support her and husband, but how could she if all she did was work as a librarian and a small-time writer? Any other career choice would throw everything she's worked for off balance, so she had to stick to this, even if it was stressful.

Ideas didn't immediately come to great minds, she thought. She frowned. She tried to picture that applying to her. She knew she had it in her, the potential to be a great author. But, being a librarian and hacking at school to get her literature major didn't offer much time at all. (Why didn't she take the chance to finish college earlier?) She checked the clock, groaning as she saw the time. It was getting late and Syaoran would be home soon. She hadn't even started dinner.

She tossed her glasses down. The auburn haired woman pushed out of her chair, trying to organize the papers to at least get a better picture in her mind when she worried about getting out her next manuscript.

She clicked off the light switch as she stepped out of the room. She shivered as she noticed the thermostat. Seventy degrees. It was ridiculous for it to be so cold in here, especially during winter. She turned on the heater and increased the temperature. As she finished her exciting trek down the hallway and into the kitchen, she forced her mind off of her manuscript and peeked at what they had in the pantry. Just as she had pulled out a bag of rice, wondering what she could put with it, she heard the lock of the door being fiddled with.

The door opened, Sakura feeling a wave of guilt accompany the sound. She put down the bag of rice, already forming her apology. Footsteps sounded behind her. Before she was able to turn, a single arm wrapped around her waist. She felt his warmth rub off on her. His scent—musky and strong—immediately overcame her. He bended down, kissing her greetingly on her cheek. "Hey." he muttered. "What're you doing in here?"

At this, Sakura questioningly eyed him. "I was trying to get dinner." She explained.

He raised a single chocolate brow, lifting his arm and placing the now-seen bag onto the counter. "I thought you were going to work on your manuscript today. I got take-out…"

Sakura blinked, trying to recall when she'd told him that. She let it go, sighing with relief. Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around his neck, getting up on her tippy toes. He let go of the bag, leaning down. Both their lips met gently. When they broke it, he chuckled lightly. "I was really hoping you wouldn't have made anything." He whispered against her lips.

"I'm glad I didn't. Thanks, Syaoran." He really took dinner off her shoulders, promising that'd she'd have more time to get back to writing.

"Anytime." He replied, standing back to his full height again. She smiled, helping him open the bag, the aroma of tempanyaki overcoming.

--

Puzzled, Sakura scrolled over what little she had. Where was she going with this? She sighed, pushing up her glasses that were slipping off her nose. She couldn't write a novel on a dog. She had to get her mind out of the more juvenile section… yet, she knew someone she needed to stick with it.

She blindly inspected her surroundings, as if an idea was going to show up on the walls. Syaoran turned into the room, holding a pretty ugly stack of papers. The job of the chairman of Li Corp didn't get itself done. He quickly overlooked his wife, smirking lightly at how adorable she looked with her reading glasses on. She seemed troubled. He blinked, pulling up a chair next to her.

Sakura faintly smiled in return, shuffling around papers.

"How's it going?" He inquired naturally, placing his own work on the desk. He was glad they'd be able to work together in one room.

Her only response was a sigh. He leaned down onto the desk, fully looking her over. With his amber gaze on her, she immediately felt like collapsing onto the desk. She slid her emerald orbs over to him, his pools melting into her. His smile slowly faded, concern glinting in his eyes.

He pulled his chair closer to hers before sitting down in it. He placed his hand over hers, moving it softly to the side. She felt embarrassed as she smiled down at what she had; her one, measly sentence. "'It was too beautiful for one pair of eyes to see'?" He voiced what she had written. She looked back down at the paper as his gaze came upon her again. She nodded slightly.

He caressed her hand, slinging his arm behind her chair back. "It's very sweet." Sakura felt her cheeks warm up, cursing herself from blushing so easily. "But, what're you talking about?" She loved how he spoke so comfortably.

"That's the thing…" She fiddled with her pencil. "I don't know."

He slipped into his thoughts, tapping his finger lightly on the back of her hand. "What's beautiful that comes to mind?" He offered.

She laughed softly at what came to mind first. _You,_ she wanted to say. He couldn't hear her thoughts, so he looked just the slightest bit confused. "Hm?"

She shook her head, leaning back in her chair. Syaoran wasn't an 'it.' She tried to think about a setting—a certain place—that could pass as truly beautiful. She sighed. Oh, this writer's block. Nothing had come to mind, yet she knew that was something out there she could use. Something could work, yet she just couldn't name anything. She sighed, thin brows furrowing in distress.

Syaoran frowned, her own feeling of complication rubbing off on him also. Almost helpless, he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her cheek, causing her to relax a slight fraction.

"Do you remember where we went for our honeymoon?" He asked softly into her ear. The sensation and the memory of the trip sent pleasant shivers down her spine. She laughed faintly, the amazingly good time they had almost coming back to her.

"How could I forget?" She said, barely over a whisper. Then, it clicked. "Oh!" She suddenly jumped, causing him to flinch in surprise.

Ever-stretching canopies, gem-like ocean waters, and a hazel-honey drizzled sunset; all apart of a wonderfully beautiful setting—the coasts of Hawaii. It was surprising to figure out that Syaoran had booked such a mind-blowing honeymoon. Why hadn't she thought of it earlier? "Hooooeee! Thank you so much, Syaoran!"

He smiled uncontrollably as her arms pulled around his neck, her excitement clear in her own smile. He was captivated in a dangerously tight hug before she backed out, placing a delicate kiss on her lips.

"Anytime." He really would have spared every second of his life for her.

--

**A/N: Omg, it took longer to update than I thought. ._0 I was actually stuck on what Syaoran would suggest, just like Sakura. XD**

**Anywho, please review! (do my rhymes amuse you!?)**

**~Chilo**


	3. Laugh With You

**A/N: Thanks for those of you who reviewed! It does really mean a lot, and the encouragement is much welcomed. I actually had a different vow for this chapter, and had written it all up, before I decided it was too early to release that one. So, the next one is all ready, but I'm going to need some reviews before I can post it up…. *wink wink***

**--**

**  
Chapter III**

**  
Laugh with You**

**--**

Light softly dipped into the room through the pale beige curtains, filtering the light like a holy array. The signs of day washed upon her conscience, telling her that her day was yet to start. She sighed, feeling her breath return to her cheeks at the invisible gusts slid against a figure and back to her. She parted open one of her emerald eyes sleepily, lifting a hand to shelter her delicate gaze from the morning light. Her arm brushed against a warm figure, causing her to smile. She inspected the chocolate locked man briefly. He was shirtless, the wondrous tone of his skin stretching nicely over his muscular figure. He was curled down towards her, a pillow placed on top of his head. She realized she was laying just in perfect view of his sculpted chest. Her breath was, indeed, bouncing off of it.

She tried to wake from the rest of her dreams from the Realm of Night, finding little success in that. She sighed again, comfortably, pulling herself to rest her forehead against his pectorals. She laid her arm over him, just beneath his arm so that her hand glided gently over his shoulder blades. She inhaled his musky scent, finding that it nearly lulled her back to sleep. He moaned softly, hints of sleep luminating from him. He started showing life as he reached up to drag the pillow off his head, ruffling his hair messily in the process. He barely opened his amber orbs to peer down at her, a smile evident on his face. Still half asleep, he carefully placed her arm onto her waste, pulling her closer to him.

"Good morning, beautiful." He murmured huskily onto her auburn tresses. He brought up his free hand, threading his fingers lovingly through her hair. She smiled, feeling as if she was surely still dreaming. His voice alone was bliss. She squeezed him, unable to put all of her force into the action as she might have wished.

"Morning, handsome." She whispered affectionately, obviously still half asleep, as he was. He took a deep breath in, exhaling slowly. He, himself, was still tired. "How late did you work last night? I heard you come in, but didn't get to see the time." Her voice came muffled against his chest.

"I don't know," he seemed to leave it at that before he added, "Two o'clockish?" He groaned at the thought of the tiresome work that met their office. There were lots of things to straighten out, due to an issue with product placement and a court case that called for an immediate staff meeting. It dragged on and on. He barely remembered half of what occurred at the meeting. Just the previous day he put in extra hours to find sponsors for another product. His progress was slowly decreasing in quality. Thankfully, his friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa, had noticed the decline and told him to rest for a day or two, being in charge the specific branch of the company he worked at. A warm feeling trickled through him. He snuggled against his wife, relieved exponentially.

"You're like a dog to them," she said faintly. She didn't mean for it to sound offensive, and it didn't. He chuckled deeply, humored by her ever true words.

"A pretty hard working dog, you mean." He corrected comfortably, twirling the ends of her curls with his fingers. His eyes drooped slightly, so a much more aware and neutral state then sleep.

She giggled, amused. The euphoric notes graced his ears, there, indeed, never being a more innocent or lovely sound. It might have been simple for her, but it ranked as the most amazing thing he'd ever heard. He didn't deserve her. She was solid gold, embroidered with diamond trapped in lace and showered with countless gems. He, in comparison, was nothing more than a man, only able to kneel before this superior, elegant figure in awe.

She shifted under the covers in a fine attempt to wake her entire being up. "When do you have to go back?" She stretched, flexing her petite form. He smirked, hoisting himself up with his forearm, broad shoulders at a tilt. He cocked his head, leaning down upon the auburn haired woman. She peered up at him questioningly, mirroring his smirk, but with more curiosity than anything else.

"Go back where? I have the day off." He whispered against her lips as he sunk down lower. She giggled softly, reaching up. She maneuvered her fingers up to the back of his neck, ruffling his chocolate locks.

"You're kidding." She joked, but nonetheless, seemed pleased.

"Of course I am." He answered with masked sarcasm. He carefully caressed her lips with his own, sighing with content. He broke the kiss, unable to uncast the smirk carved into his lips. He pondered her for what seemed like a whole minute, unable to find himself to look away from her.

"How about an old fashion junk food day?" He suggested quietly, amber orbs searching her.

She chuckled playfully, brushing her fingers through his hair. "That was back in high school. You know how our metabolisms were back then."

"So? I'm sure we can keep our frames—well, I'm sure I can keep mine, anyway." He simply argued.

"I'll gain ten pounds even if I so much as think about eating something sugary." She pouted. Though, a junk food day definitely did sound fun…

"C'mon," he took up a laggy tone. "high school was nothing but six years ago. I don't think you've gained a pound since. Why should that change?" He muttered something about women being sensitive to weight under his breath, which she had easily caught. She frowned, thoroughly insulted. She jabbed his cheek with one of her index fingers.

"Women have to watch what they eat! We can't go to the gym and work off fat in one day, stuff like that takes months! And you even do it for fun! What woman wants to go to the gym for fun?"

Syaoran smirked smugly. "You're not going to gain weight." He assured.

She couldn't argue on the matter any further. She knew she had already lost.

She feared for her figure more than ever.

--

The married couple was fairly stocked on junk food, but it didn't stop Syaoran from going to the store to get some much necessary "rations", as he had said it. They were missing some key essential things.

Now, there were a few rules to junk food day, but they were quite simple to follow.

The first rule states that a large intake of junk food during a junk food day was absolutely mandatory, hence the name "junk food day."

Junk food day always took place on a Saturday, occasionally on Friday or Sunday due to different time zones, as stated in the second rule.

The third rule, and the oddly most important, assured that on junk food day, one wasn't to eat a single piece of "real" food. It wouldn't be junk food day at all if someone wanted to eat, oh say, a sandwich, would it?

The fourth rule states that there will be a continuous intake of junk food until the consumer feels disgustingly, unhealthily full. It's only natural to feel that way, but the acid levels you intake would automatically cancel out each other, thus, perhaps just leaving one full. Soft drinks are suggested to be taken with junk food, something of lighter color.

The sixth and seventh rules include to preoccupy one's self with continuous activities until midnight reaches and to have fun. Only until midnight, are all challengers allowed to sleep away the high intake of carbs.

A complete set of rules for junk food day, thanks to Syaoran and Sakura, the creators of junk food day.

Syaoran placed his plastic bags at his sides, the purchased materials cracking together. He unlocked the door with his house key, opening it smoothly. He reached down, he toke up the easily accessible handles with ease. He stepped in, closing the door gently behind him and removing his shoes. It was in the afternoon, and they still had the entire day to waste.

He made his way into the living room, satisfied to see several boxes of board games stacked onto one another on the lounge table. It didn't take him long to spot his wife, setting up a game of Monopoly on the floor. He smiled, seeing a fine amount of various bags surrounding the area. A few ready cans of soda were bunched together, flanked by bowls filled with all sorts of small candies. Emerald orbs glanced at him. He could smell her anguish.

"My, my, Sakura." He placed the bags down next to the collection, sitting down, back to the side of the couch. "You don't have to act so disappointed about this. You have the rest of your life to lose weight. I strongly doubt you'll gain any, anyway."

Her shoulders slumped. "Well, we'll see." He tilted his head, amusement never leaving him.

She spread out the Monopoly money, sorting the cards and taking the black holder for everything. He slinged his arms over the cushions behind him, undoing a few buttons on his dark green collared shirt. She peered at him momentarily before handing him his pile of money. He reached out for it. "Thank you." He said. She smiled lightly at him, making him feel like a featherweight.

He looked the opposite direction, grabbing two sodas. She placed the pieces representing them both onto the board. Syaoran was always the top hat. Sakura favored the dog. He placed a soda next to her, expertly opening his with one hand.

"Alright, go fish." He muttered as he took a sip from the carbonated drink. It slipped down his throat, burning his nose slightly. He wrinkled it, sniffing indignantly.

She took that as a sign it was her turn first, shaking her head. She rolled the dice, letting them fall loose from her grip. She moved her piece accordingly and requested to buy the property she had landed on, a property that was signified as the color light blue. He popped an M&M into his mouth, watching her movements carefully. "Don't cheat, now." He said, chuckling lightly.

"I can say the same for you, Mister Ten Spaces Instead of Nine. You know how to count." He shrugged, grabbing the dice from the board.

"It was clearly a ten role from where I was sitting." He recalled the last time they had played this game. "Oh," he said before tossing the dice. "I want to be the Bank."

She didn't look too happy about it, knowing his habits. She gave him the black money holder, anyway, shooting him a warning glance. He raised a brow, taking it and setting the object next to him. He reached forward to move his top hat five spaces. He landed on the tax space.

"Ten percent of fifty, Syaoran," Sakura saw him take on a deep thought process.

"Or two hundred," he said almost to himself. She frowned.

"But, ten percent of fifty is much less than that." He was already placing two one hundred dollar bills into the bank.

"It's my money. I earned it." He said mockingly—playfully.

She chuckled softly, sighing to herself. He smiled in turn. "Sometimes, I really don't know what's up with you." She opened a wrapper to a chocolate bar from one of the bags Syaoran had bought. He eyed it closely, swallowing as she bit a piece into it. He reached over for a pocky box, unable to watch the sight any longer. He tore the top flap from the other, reaching for one of the two bags perched inside. He set the box on the floor, pulling open the bag.

"Go fish." He said. She reached for the pair of white polka-dotted squares, tossing them without another moment's though. They clanked against the board, landing next to the chance card deck. He stuck one of the chocolate covered biscuit sticks in his mouth, chomping down on it. He savored the treat, unable to remember the last time he'd had pocky.

Sakura had purchased another property, sooner or later leading her to buying houses for her owned land, then powerful, tall buildings followed. Syaoran had few chances to buy property. After he landed on the tax income, he was sent to jail not but a few turns after. Rolling doubles was a good thing, "But what use is it if you can't roll doubles while you're in jail?" he had complained. He spilled Sprite all over his jeans when he had landed on one of Sakura's hotels, one on the royal blue property, to be more specific. It wiped all of his money from him, thus causing him, Syaoran Li, to lose the game.

"You should have spent a bit more wisely," Sakura teased, grabbing a towel for him. He gratefully took the material, sighing. She sat next to him upon returning with the towel, her shoulder against his arm as she leaned against him.

"I was going easy on you." Syaoran covered, pressing the towel to his jeans.

She stared at him with incredulous emerald orbs. "I saw you cheat a million times and let them all pass. Even with that, you still couldn't pull through! I think I'm to one who was going easy on _you_!" He tried to keep a straight face, the corners of his mouth twitching wildly.

Sakura took one look at him and broke into a fit of laughter. He stared at her unbelievingly, a smile creeping onto his face. He eventually joined in with her chorus of joy, the feeling of her laughter running through him and warming him through to the core. He put his arm around her, his shoulders shaking from the effort to stop his own fit of laughter. He swiftly inhaled a deep breath, abdominal section burning with the strain it was receiving. Her laugh slowly faded into a giggle.

His throat felt rasp yet warm. He cleared it, sighing with content. He pulled her petite frame against his comparably muscular one, reaching for the last stick of pocky. The amber eyed man smirked, popping it into his mouth. It stood clamped in between his teeth, the chocolate dipped end exposed. He gently glided his fingers down her jaw line, her gaze turning towards his own. Before he could react, she bit down onto the other end of the biscuit stick. He stood frozen as she chomped farther onto it, more of the brown, sweet gold disappearing.

With growing fear, he realized a heart-wrenching fact. A matter of life or death.

At this rate, he wouldn't get to any of the chocolate.

He bit down more onto his end, taking another jump across the stick.

She raised a thin brow expectantly, the edges of her lips curling upwards. He snapped his end of the stick, now throwing a desperate attempt into the ring. He dropped the plain biscuit bit from his mouth, down, it tumbled, into his lap.

She pulled back as he lunged forward, a sly glint lighting her captivating emerald orbs.

He did taste a certain sweetness, but to his disappearing despair, it wasn't the chocolate he had been fighting for, and had, quite frankly, lost the chance to devour.

His lips slowly caressed hers, a storm of summer-sun basked feathers rushing through him. His amber orbs lulled shut as her emeralds limped closed. She tangled her fingers into his dark, messy hair, sudden urgency controlling her actions. His tongue slid past her lips, into an area strictly forbidden to anyone else. A relishful tang met his buds as her tongue shyly moved against his. A pleased growl rolled from the back of his throat.

He inched forward as his search became more intense, leaning her back smoothly and delicately onto the carpeted surface. He snapped out his hand to prevent himself from collapsing on top of her. His hand was engulfed in an awkward, chilling substance that snaked around his fingers.

"Shit!" he fit to match his alarm at his realization, because he obviously hadn't laid his hand in a stable position. He plundered downward, his weight nearly crushing her, their lips long split.

In not but a matter of a few seconds, he managed to submerge his hand in the pudding bowl, push it over into the M&Ms bowl, knock it over, tumble the popcorn bag onto its side, litter the Monopoly board, and knock over Sakura's Sprite can which pooled around her auburn hair.

The chocolate locked man could do nothing but lay in his position for a few more seconds, sprawled out in a puzzling spread. He hadn't even looked up at the mess yet from the crook of his wife's neck, but already expected disaster. He let his so thought stupidity sink in, a nearly incoherent mumble of words trying to piece out of the figure's mouth beneath him.

"C-c-c-an't – b-br-br –" he caught. He surfaced his hand from the sludgy treat, placing it solidly onto the carpet—as what should have happened in the first place—and hauled his force from her. She gratefully gasped in a breath, relieved as her air supply was restored. He had knocked the air clean out of her.

The second thing to worry about was her hair—her poor, poor auburn tresses that never did a thing to harm her.

But, deep inside herself, as she glanced over what seemed like the aftermath of a tornado in Candy Land, she knew they'd laugh about this later.

And they did.

--

**A/N: Haha! That was fun to write… I only wish I had more hours in the day to do it! Thanks for waiting so patiently, guys. The next update SHOULD be faster. No promises, though!**

**Please review!**

**~Chilo**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: **I am discontinuing this story due to the explained reasons on my profile. I don't want to leave you guys hanging anymore, and the updates say everything. I'm so sorry if I got anyone excited, but I will not be continuing with this story.


End file.
